


The 4 Days of Sodom - 索多玛四日

by Aglarien7



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien7/pseuds/Aglarien7
Summary: 如果皮特无法原谅卡尔





	The 4 Days of Sodom - 索多玛四日

**Author's Note:**

> *人物不属于我

索多玛四日

1

他没事他没事他没事。Carl脑子里反复飘荡的就是这么一句话。这想法让他脑子涨得厉害，还有点发热。Carl坐在医院的长廊上，有点神经质地翻看着手里的知情同意书，但一个字也没看进去。

Pete今天刚出重症监护室。

一场车祸。Carl在漫长的年月里，早就学会不再天天都替Pete的心脏或者毒瘾担心。他天天那样按部就班地爱着他的朋友，或是——他的爱人，自从重组以来，虽然吵架还是没少吵，但他们仿佛一下子明白了自己其实拥有全世界的时光。即使有事情吵不清楚，过两年再分个明白也不迟。说到底，是他们变老了，老到可以慢慢等所有问题自己解决了。他们买了旅馆，开了酒吧，把二十年前的调子唱给整个体育场的人听，有空就做做新歌……直到一场车祸把所有Carl自恃的镇静全都席卷殆尽。

车祸那天晚上，医生对Carl说，Pete恐怕有生命危险的时候，Carl当场就恐慌发作，不得不在几个小时之后吞了许多药片，外加紧急约谈了他自己的心理咨询师。那一刻多年之前所有的破碎，恐慌，自我厌恶和绝望突然一下子又回来了。他的心被拉回暗无天日，就好像昨日重现。就好像所有这些年一切从来没有好过。他不知道为什么这消息会让他心理全面坍塌，也许他不该这样，但Carl也不知道究竟该怎么样。

Carl打了个寒战。

但Pete没事了。Carl又一次地对自己说。努力回想医生刚才跟自己说过的话：Pete已经脱离了生命危险，脑震荡撞得比较严重，可能会有记忆损伤和其它精神状况问题，需要留院观察………但其它重要器官现在都安全了。Carl又看了一次表，还有两分钟就到医院规定的探视时间了。他深吸一口气，站起来，对着运过去的钢制医疗器械柜的表面理了理头发，安静地慢慢走到病房门口去。

Pete靠在床头，令人吃惊的是，他情绪很好，眼睛里闪着光，正在跟护士说什么笑话，除了裹着的纱布，一点也不像受过脑部撞击损伤的人，见到Carl走进来，他眼睛睁大，饶有兴致地打量着Carl。Carl走到病床旁，俯下身：“还认得我吗？”

“Carlos Raphael Ashley Barat.”

Carl长出了一口气。

2

把Pete接出院的那天，Carl是开自己的车去的。Carl坐到驾驶座关上门，眼看着Pete进了后座，稍微愣了一下，但想想也就作罢。Pete把车门关上，他们驱车上路。Carl在密闭空间里立刻能感受到Pete的目光盯在他后颈，炽热得发烫。

“有什么问题的话，你想问可以问。”Carl为了缓和气氛说道，“有不记得的事的话，我可以帮你回忆一下。不要急，这些是有个过程的。”

“现在是几几年？”Pete问。

Carl对着挡风玻璃挑眉：“医院里他们给你做基本检查的时候说过这些了吧……”

“想考验一下你是否知道。”

“2019年。”Carl耐着性子说。

“十五年了。”Pete回答。

什么十五年了。Carl皱了皱眉：“Pete，我之前跟你说过了，无论你他妈的丢掉了哪部分记忆，我们两人现在都很好。在你车祸之前我们关系非常好，明白吗？如果你是说04年的话，04年确实是像地狱一样，但我们已经过了那个阶段了，我们走过来了。”

“吓吓你而已。我其实记得这些年发生了什么，也知道今年是2019年。”Pete随意地说，“呆在医院太无聊了，我无聊到发疯，差点学会了跟窗外树上的蝉说话。我得过一段时间才能习惯正常人类的谈吐水平。”

他讲话听起来没什么毛病。没有大问题。Carl暗自想。他如果现在坐下来给Pete上一堂课，挨个帮Pete补齐记忆里缺失的空洞，Pete很可能会烦躁到炸。Carl决定一切都可以慢慢来。

他开车到了Pete在伦敦暂时落脚的公寓，停了车，Pete好奇地打量着窗外。

过几天有空的时候，Carl打算带他去Margate，在Albion Rooms里好好写写歌，搞搞记忆重建。反正不用急。Carl打开车门，去后备箱里帮忙拖了Pete的行李，只这么一转眼的功夫Pete就不在了，急得Carl在街角找人找了五分钟。然后Pete又突然他妈的不知道从什么地方冒出来了。

“别这样。”Carl跟他说，“你平时闹失踪我不管，我保证不管，反正我也习惯了你想来就来想走就走了，但最近一段时间最好不要。我担心你的状况，担心你找不到回家的路。过了这段时间随便你怎么折腾。我说清楚了吗？”

Pete咕哝了几个音节算是不情不愿地答应。

Carl拖着行李上楼，关了房门以后Pete从背后揽上来，嘴唇滑过他的脖子。Carl想Pete可总算上道了。Carl偏过头去回吻。Pete的一只手立刻就去解Carl的牛仔裤拉链。

“别在这里，我们到卧室去。”Carl小声说，和对方交换了一个长长湿湿的吻，他们扭抱着走到了卧室，Carl心满意足地仰面躺在床上，闭上眼睛，Pete的手指抚过他的手腕。

突然有什么冰冷的东西扣上了他的手腕，Carl猛地睁眼，在自己手腕上看见了冰冷的镣铐，手铐挂在床头上。

“是时候为你所做的一切付出代价了。”Pete站在床边，瞪大眼，居高临下地对他说。

3

“你刚才消失在街角是去旁边的情趣用品店了。买手铐。”Carl咬牙切齿，“混蛋。我不知道你现在脑子里都是些什么奇怪的念头。但放开我，我可以跟你解释。如果你忘记了我们之间什么重要的事，我——”

“那可不是为了情趣。”Pete面部扭曲地说，他声音发着抖，又尖又高，几乎是在尖叫，“那是我唯一能迅速买到的武器。接下来这几天，我要让你体会缓慢的死亡，我要让你将我受到的痛苦都加倍偿还回来。”

“Pete Doherty你他妈的为什么没嗑药的时候跟嗑了一吨海洛因一样？你他妈的都在想些什么编造出来的故事？”Carl抓狂了，“停下！这太荒谬了。你丢了哪一年的记忆？14年？15年？但只要你还有一点点破碎的，关于我们这些年相处的回忆。你就该知道我们之间现在很好！我们可以很好的！你这是干嘛——”

Pete扇了他一巴掌。

空气凝滞了。Carl呆住了，一时完全在脑子里找不到这最荒谬境地的解决方案。而Pete飞速瞟了一眼自己的右手，似乎也有一点点没准备好。

“我不会再受你摆布了。”Pete声明，“别企图再控制我。我看得出来在这所谓他妈的五年后你仍然用花言巧语控制着我。而我简直不敢相信，我居然忍了十五年都没有杀掉你，我早该在零四年的时候就动手的——我不知道是什么阻止了我。但现在大概还不晚。这栋公寓的隔音效果很好，你等着死亡吧。”

Carl一时震惊得不知说什么好。Pete真的相信他自己所说的话吗？Carl认识的那个Pete甚至对一条狗都不会发布死亡威胁。Pete从来，从来不是个暴力的人。他所涉及的暴力和混乱的事件一半要源于他太不在乎，另一半要源于他奇思妙想。Pete这是怎么了？只剩下零四年之前的记忆？可是零四年他们其实也藕断丝连，Pete一直想回Libertines来着，不是吗？他们虽然吵得非常难看但一直相爱，不是吗？所以这是怎么了？

“Pigman...”Carl小心翼翼地开口，“你好好想想，你毕竟丢失了一部分记忆，不了解全部的故事而作出决定，你一定会后悔的，对吧？我可以就坐在这里，回答你想知道的所有消息，在那之后，其实也不迟——”

Pete抓起床头的闹钟，向Carl的脸上砸去。Carl头偏了一下，闹钟重重地砸在他颧骨上，很疼。Carl皱着眉再转过头来的时候，Pete已经冲出了卧室。

4

Carl试图拼凑起来Pete身上发生了什么，脑部损伤引起的暴力和躁狂，可以理解。奇特的是他在住院期间竟然没有表现出来这一点。Carl几次探视的时候都觉得他和医护人员相处得很好。当Carl告知他，他们现在亲密无间，Carl准备带他回家的时候，他也显得很平静。在车上漫不经心地聊了几句天，下车就去买手铐——这是有预谋的行动，预谋时间是从他脑子被车撞坏了开始。

Carl开始感到有些害怕了。他本以为告知一些Pete遗忘的事情并不难。但Pete似乎在脑子里已经发展出了一整套阴谋论。Carl的颧骨还火辣辣地疼。Carl还在思考自己因为讲话，被再打一次的概率有多大。

但无论如何，当Pete再一次拿着小刀走进房间，Carl决定必须讲点什么了。

“我们重组了。”Carl声明说，“我们折腾了十年，最后在14年关系变好，并决定重组。你脑海里的回忆可能到04年就停止了，但之后我们其实还经历了很多事。你不想知道你五年前为什么答应重组吗？”

“你需要钱，我也需要钱，就这么简单。”

“Fuck。”Carl立刻骂了出来，“你觉得我会只为了钱重组？”

“考虑到你04年为了钱做出了什么，我不会惊讶的。”

他妈的怎么又绕回04年了。Carl眼睁睁看着Pete拿着小刀坐在床前，心底升起一阵寒意。

“我曾将你视作神明。”Pete冷冷地说，声音比他惯用的轻柔言语更低沉，“二十年前，我们还没有出名，当你第一次对我说，'我爱你Pete，我需要毁灭，我需要鲜血。'的时候，我是什么反应？我说，来吧。”

Carl不愿回答。那是他们关系里非常黑暗的一页。他曾枕刀入眠，而那把刀最大的作用是伤害自己，并随时备用来结束生命。他曾对Pete说自己不可能摆脱对毁灭和死亡的渴望。而Pete说……Pete说，如果你需要鲜血，你可以用我的血。

而现在，Pete将Carl的上衣掀了起来，Carl忍不住瑟缩了一下，Pete将刀锋放在了Carl胸口。

Carl记得最早的那些时光，他当然记得。他割开Pete的皮肤，这是爱的证明，是Pete属于他，世上有一个人仅仅为他而存在的证明。连向死亡狂奔的冲动也可以在这样的鲜血中被遗忘。他用Pete的鲜血在出租屋墙上写诗，写完一句就俯下身去舔Pete的伤口，然后他们会带着血腥味接吻。

Carl其实一直都知道，他通过这种方式被Pete治好了，后来，他永远地放弃了在身边带刀子的习惯。

而2019年Pete又划开了Carl的胸口，血珠沿着刀刃往外冒，Pete划得不深，更像是在戏耍，切了一道又一道。Carl后知后觉地开始感觉疼。

“我曾为你做这样的事。而你用背叛来回报我。”Pete一边切开他的皮肤一边说，“你为了钱和他们承诺的巡演，把我踢出了乐队。我问这是为什么啊为什么啊，我在黑暗中再次划自己的手臂，想用痛苦来向我的神明找寻答案，可是我得不到任何回应。”

Carl沉默了。

Pete用小刀割他割得咬牙切齿，就像想让他用这种方式了解Pete所经历的事。刀锋在伤口的末端恶意地挑起皮肉，Carl保持沉默。

Carl其实一直是知道的。06年左右，有记者拍了一张Babyshambles巡演期间Pete的住处，满墙用血写的诗。Carl看了一眼就快要晕了过去。

5

第二天。

Carl仍然存活，状态大体良好——除了胸口和手臂上多了许多细碎的长条形伤口，额角后来被Pete用水杯砸破了之外。在折磨的间隙，在凌晨，Carl甚至还睡着了一会儿。从窗帘透过来的光的亮度来看，他推断自己睡着了两个小时。他冒着很大的危险，尽力多说了一些话，告诉Pete再多考虑一下，说他们这几年真的相处得很好而这不是控制也不是欺骗。他甚至建议Pete打开自己的手机看看他们近年的合照，笑容不可能全是伪装的。但Pete什么也听不进去。Pete的状态很像一列已经失控的火车，一旦脱离轨道，世界上的其它所有事情都已经无关紧要。

Carl醒来之后晨勃了一会儿，而Pete像发现什么新的有趣玩物一样，开始用刀挑开他的牛仔裤。

Carl尽力忽视有把刀就悬在自己重要部位上方的事实。

“我们这几年性生活也过得很好。”Carl告诉他，“跟其它事情一样好。”

“是吗？”Pete嗤笑，“让我来试试？自然了，你一向喜欢性高潮，谁跟你在一起性生活都会好的。”

一根手指伸进内裤里，恶意地戳刺着Carl的会阴，Carl皱了眉发出反对的声音。Pete将他的所有裤子褪到膝盖位置。

“只除了我。我还以为我再也见不到你的裸体了。”Pete说。

Carl想要指出这句话的荒谬之处，而Pete已经开始脱他自己的裤子，露出尺寸惊人的东西，猛地欺身压上来。Carl立刻明白他是为了证明自己可以这么做而这么做，而非突然精虫上脑。Pete一开始甚至没有硬。Pete动了几下，恋恋不舍地把小刀放到一边，仅凭身体的重量压住Carl。Carl愤怒地挣扎了数下，镣铐叮当作响。

“我们本来可以有别的方式做这件事的。”Carl烦躁而恼怒地说。

“是吗？”Pete嘲讽地问。

Carl这段时间性事不少，Pete进入他没有费什么功夫。只不过确实有点太粗，Carl不安地喘口气，张开腿抬高了臀部，Pete磨磨蹭蹭地挤入他，用手掐着他沾血的乳头。

“Slut。”Pete说，顶了几下，Carl的腰部顺从地跟着摆动起来。

“我情愿如此。”Carl明确地说，尽管发音因喘息而支离破碎。

“我情愿如此。”Carl又说了一遍。

“别假装你是什么为爱牺牲。”Pete说，“你只是会向任何你觉得有权有势的人张开腿，因为反正你也根本不在乎，你喜欢一切形式的享乐和高潮。能借此赚点钱或者赚点人脉是更好不过。你一直都这样。”

“操你的。”Carl骂道。

Carl的喘息很快就难以抑制，他的确非常敏感，而且热爱被操。Pete熟悉他的身体，这就更糟糕，很快他的声音就变成了带着哭腔的呻吟。Carl咬着牙，Pete俯下身，得意地近距离看着Carl的表情，半开的蓝眼睛里涨满情欲的烟雾，身不由己又痛苦放荡。

Carl抬起头，吻了Pete。

Pete的唇舌僵住了，不知该如何回应这个吻。身下的抽插动作没有停止，而Carl则渐渐把舌头探出去，品尝Pete的舌头，他的呻吟在吻里变成闷哼，吻却吻得缠缠绵绵，像他们无数个日夜里曾分享过的吻那样。

Pete微微咬了咬Carl的嘴唇。

“你真虚伪。”Pete低声说，“要么特别能装，要么就是连自己也骗过了。所有那些事情之后，你怎么能假装我们之间仍然可以普通地去亲吻？你叫我恶心。你简直亵渎亲吻。”

“我爱你。无论发生什么我都爱你。即使你是个丢了十年记忆的偏执暴力狂混蛋，或者是个撒谎成性出尔反尔分裂了我最爱的乐队的人。”Carl哑声回答。

“你是多么擅长于欺骗自己啊。”Pete说。

Carl猛地用嘴唇绞住Pete的舌头，而Pete一时没忍住，射在了Carl身体里。

在灼热与冰凉的液体之间，他们一时谁也没有动弹。

6

第三天。

Pete开始花很多时间在房间外，从隐约的身影和响动来看，Carl猜测他是在重新学习使用智能手机。而他想用智能手机干什么，Carl不愿去猜。估计没什么好事。

实际上第二天晚上Pete又操了他一次，但这次用布蒙住了他的眼睛，塞住了他的嘴。Pete第二次来得用力又持久，Carl很快就被操射了，敏感的刚射过的身体承受不了连续的冲撞，含着布呜呜咽咽地发出声音想让Pete停下，Pete咬他的耳垂和脖子，又折磨了他很久。

第三天早上Pete拿走了布，用一根橡胶棒塞进他后穴来叫醒他，不断抽插顶弄，又掐着他的性器不让他射，非要他亲口承认自己是婊子，让他开口求饶才好。Carl象征性地挣扎忍耐了一小会儿，就随了Pete的意，几乎百依百顺，迷迷糊糊地让他说什么就说什么。Pete烦躁地扇了他一耳光，对他说让他认清现在的情况，他们可不是在玩什么情趣游戏。Pete计划杀死他，在足够长的折磨之后。

“我不认为你能动手，实话实说。”Carl回答，声音颤抖但意识基本清醒，“这一切都很荒谬。但你会明白的，Pete。”

“从认识你以来，我就照着'你以为'的轨迹生活。曾经，没有你我就下不了任何决定，但那个胆小怯懦的Pete已经不在了。”

“我认识的那个Pete非常独立，有时候简直我行我素到让我疯掉。”Carl迅速回答，“但他仍然爱我。”

Pete俯下身来，凝视着他的眼睛：“但我恨你恨得想杀了你。”

“也许这两件事并不矛盾？”Carl说。

Pete带着难以言喻的表情直起身来，想了想：“但在杀了你之前我还有别的事要做。你，打电话给安东尼，告诉他你要见他，约他在这间公寓里见面。接下来的事情我会处理。”

这又是哪一出？完全疯了。Carl立刻拒绝。安东尼当然是无辜的，不应该卷进他俩的这堆破事中间。

“想保护你的情人吗？”Pete问。

“安东尼不是我的情——好吧，那几年，我们是上过床，但你有什么资格说我呢？你是不是Babyshambles每一个愿意爬上你的床的人都睡过了？拜托Pete，我们一开始就从未限制过这些。”

“但我不曾夺走我们的乐队。”Pete冷冷地道，“你把我开除出了我们自己的乐队，让安东尼取而代之。你们表演那些我写的歌，让我坐在家里，看着电视转播的The Libertines巡演。安东尼比我更听话，更像个你想要的正常人，不是吗？”

我没有开除你，哦等等。Carl迅速抓住重点，他开始明白Pete的记忆停滞在什么时候了。一定是停滞在04年年末The Libertines的巡演那时候了，那时Pete对他恨得发疯，经常在媒体上说些咬牙切齿的话。现在看来，Carl还低估了那时候Pete的仇恨程度。他们十个月没见面。直到Carl亲手解散了The Libertines，又过了几个月，两人关系才稍微缓和下来。

“我04年底就解散了Libertines，如果你想知道的话。”Carl复述着事实，“我没法忍受没有你的巡演。”

“冠冕堂皇。”Pete嗤之以鼻，“如果你愿意解散乐队，放弃大好的出名赚钱机会。一定是因为我的粉丝在巡演途中不断威胁要攻击你们，使你们决定换一个名字。”

“如果你一定要将一切事情都恶意揣测，我也没有办法。”Carl无奈，“我已经告诉你一百次了。我04年为了你解散了乐队，我们试图和好很多次，又吵崩很多次。我对你做过很多错事，我做错很多事，但我们之间的大部分事我都问心无愧，我当年只是个愚蠢的年轻人。我永远不会——像你这样——真的对你使用暴力或想要杀了你，因为我爱你。”

“像我这样？有时候你这么热爱粉饰太平，只是因为这能让你在道德上处于制高点。”Pete回答，“这一招从我那次所谓的抢劫事件起就屡试不爽。是不是？所有人都说，你真是宽宏大量，因为你在监狱门口张开双臂迎接抢了你家的人。你将自己粉饰为圣徒，代价是我沦落为媒体眼中的怪物。”

“我那天在监狱门口等你是因为我他妈的想见我最好的朋友。”

“你就不能对自己诚实一次，哪怕一次吗？Carl？”Pete质问，“算了，我们不要讲这些废话了。你去跟安东尼发短信，告诉他你想见他。”

“我当然不可能做这种事。”

“那就取决于你能不能受得了这个了。”

那天Pete用木棍打他，要他就范。即使算上从04年到19年的所有记忆，Pete也着实没有多少使用暴力的经验。因此Pete做得相当拙劣。Pete不是一个清楚该如何让人痛苦的人。他用力过重的时候，他自己都会吓到，尽管他尽力掩饰这一点，到后来，Pete自己也大概知道这行不通，扔下沾血的木棍离开了房间。

Carl觉得他可能在客厅哭。Carl没有听到声音，但以Carl对他的了解就会是这样。Carl甩甩头，避免带血的头发挡住视线，想象着一个蹲在客厅瓷砖上，咬着自己的胳膊哭出来的Pete。

Carl浑身都疼，被刀子割开的伤口没有愈合，因为这几天的活动还反而开裂了。三天来他尝到过一点水，但什么也没吃，头上还挨过一棍子，浑浑噩噩眼冒金星，有一处肋骨疼得厉害，可能裂了或者折了，但现在没办法检查。

Carl无端想到09年左右Pete给他发短信，提到说自己在牢里被打的事。

“那里就是弱肉强食，没有人会罩着你，除了几个因为贩毒而跟我略微面熟的人。”Pete当时是这么说的，“我几乎天天被揍。所有你引以为傲的东西在那帮彻头彻尾的混蛋面前毫无作用。这时候我才明白钱真是个好东西。钱能拿来贿赂狱警和狱友……我们开重组巡演挣钱吧，Carl。我需要钱。没有钱我晚上睡不着觉。恐惧如影随形。”

“你该做的是戒毒，远离犯罪，而不是挣钱。”Carl当时是这么回他的。而现在回想起来，Carl确实没有考虑他的感受。因为瘾就是瘾，不可能轻易戒掉，寻找正常一些的挣钱方式已经是Pete想办法自救挣扎的信号，而Carl还远未意识到。

人总得选择武器对抗暴力，不是J-45吉他就是AK-47冲锋枪。

7

第四天的时候Pete带着一把手枪进了卧室，Carl一见就：“哦天哪不是吧，别——”

智能手机黑市买枪，Carl真是低估了Pete适应现代生活的速度。

Pete拉开保险栓，把手枪对准了他：“我受够了。”

受够了什么？Carl看着他，没有说话，但Carl相信Pete能读出眼神里的意思。受够了发现自己其实下不了手，最终破罐子破摔想要强逼他自己达成目标？没必要这样，Pete。我们可以谈谈……

Pete捏着他的下巴，把手枪塞进他嘴里。

“Death on the stairs.我们最早是这么称呼它的。我们会相互射杀，一起死去，一起遁入永恒。”Pete说，声音最终还是颤抖了起来，“但这里只有一把枪。我会杀了你，然后自杀。至于安东尼，只好便宜他了。”

去他的安东尼，这是你我的事。Carl用眼神表明了这一点，Pete微笑了一下。

“想在死前最后爽一把吗？”Pete问他，语气近乎诱惑。Carl眨了眨眼睛表示同意。Pete一只手仍然扣在扳机上，笨拙地爬上床。

Carl的肩背上有细密的冷汗，这是自然，没有人能在这种时候不恐惧。而Pete似乎觉得这很性感。Pete低下头舔去那些汗珠，插入他身体的时候用舌头同时拨弄着乳头。Carl柔软的嘴唇包裹着冰冷的枪管，无法抑制地喘息起来。

Pete直起身，将整根性器都塞入Carl温暖的身体。Carl扭动着臀部试图吞吐他，slut。

Pete开始亲吻Carl的伤口，其实是轻咬那些伤口，让它们重新渗出血来，Carl硬得像铁。在疼痛，恐惧和被插入的三重作用下，他没过几秒就直接射了，温热的粘液喷洒在他俩之间和他自己的肚子上。Pete发出嘲笑的声音，用手指蘸了些精液，抹在自己性器上，再狠狠顶进Carl身体里去。一塌糊涂。

Carl稍微回了点神，开始更加卖力主动起来。没有人比他更熟悉Pete的喜好，他抬高腿，盘在Pete后背上，笼着他撞进自己的身体里。Pete爽到手都在发抖，他生怕出事，把枪暂时从Carl嘴里拿了出来，捏在手里，对着墙壁。

“并不是打算放过你。”Pete声明，快活地往里抽插了几下。

“随便吧，和我……曾经料想的死法相比，算是比较好的下场了。”Carl回答。

Pete敏锐地皱起眉：“曾经料想的？”

他中止了动作，仍然留在Carl的身体里。Carl仰起头。

“嗯………”Carl慢慢地说，仍然不太确定要不要讲，“09年那时候，Dirty Pretty Things解散之后。我想死很久了，我嗑药过量，酗酒，不睡觉，就指望什么时候能完蛋，但竟然迟迟死不成。有天我嗑了太多的药，站在豪华酒店的游泳池边很想跳下去。我给你打了个电话。”

Pete露出“反正我什么都不记得”的表情。

“不，没失忆前你也什么都不知道的……我打了好几次你才接起来，接起来的时候你无非是轻佻又玩味的语气，你问我，有什么事？”

“当然，在那之前我们吵过一次，我好几个月没跟你联系了。所以我捏着手机，不知道该说什么。我说，我很不开心，你能不能来伦敦看我。就现在。”

“'这是什么古怪的party游戏，Biggles？无论是谁派你来开这个无聊的玩笑，那个人，还有你，都去他妈的蛋吧。你刚拒绝了我重组提议，现在来打这个电话？'当时你是这么说的。我一下子就明白，你没有当真，你没有意识到我身上正在发生什么。你就是理解不了，或者不想理解。你脑子里只有你自己的痛苦，没有我的。我扔了手机，跳了下去……然后被人捞起来了。我恨你恨得想杀了你。你这个自私刻薄到极点的混蛋。”

“你以为当年被丢下的只有你一个人吗？”

8

Pete从Carl身体里撤了出来。他举起那把枪，对着Carl，神经质又怒火中烧。

枪口抵在了Carl太阳穴上。

“那你为什么没有复仇？”Pete问，“纯属好奇。行了。我知道你滥用药物与酗酒本身也与我脱不开关系。”

如果Pete肯对自己诚实一秒钟的话。

“我已经和09年时的我是不同的人了。从那以后，又过了十年了。”Carl疲惫地回答，“有些事比复仇更重要。你绑架了我四天，我确实加倍觉得你是个混蛋，但有些事比这些更重要。我永远不会忘记。”

“但太多的人还没有来得及成长就死去。有时这反而是件幸事。”Pete指出，“如果你所说的我丢失的十年记忆，成长，所有这些，意味着连这些最基本的愤怒也要失去，我宁愿在年纪轻轻就死掉。Carlos，就算19年的那个Pete真的原谅了你——和你互相原谅，我也不可能原谅你。”

“我没指望你原谅我。但我指望你放下枪。”Carl疲惫而诚恳地说，“我们已经比之前多活了十五年，让我们继续活下去吧。试着多活一会儿，你会发现这个世界没那么糟。你知道吗我们2015年的时候一起写了首歌，Life could be so handsome, life could be so gay.”

Pete的脸皱了起来，不太相信这样的歌词。

Pete很慢很慢地，将枪口放低，最后把枪的保险关上，搁到了床上。Carl的手离它很近，如果他想抓住它的话也许他们可以争夺一番，或者……他们交换了一个眼神，然后Carl一脚把它踹到了地上去。

“还有就是我确实写过枪杀Evil Twin这样的歌词。”Carl尴尴尬尬地自嘲，“但那不要成真，真的不要。来吧，解开我的镣铐，去医院处理伤口的路上我可以给你唱唱那首歌。失忆是不是也算幸运？你可以把所有好歌重新再听一遍，也许会有新的可能性。”


End file.
